


I love You Teresa!

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: 10 years of tension, F/M, Jane admits his love for teresa, fake murder case, im bad at tags, my first mentalist story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: When Jane reopens a case from the past, writing a fake letter, him and Lisbon get sent to Miami to solve the case, when Lisbon was supposed to be flying to DC the very next day. When Lisbon finds out that Jane tricked her, she leaves him after throwing a glass of water in his face, running to the airport to fly to DC, to marry and work with her boyfriend Marcus Pike. When Jane realizes he is a fool, and is about to lose the best thing that's happened to him, it's a race against the clock to get to the airport to get his soulmate back. Will he make it?





	I love You Teresa!

It had all began with a note. A note of all things. A note sent to the FBI about a past case. A note that claimed a killer was threatening to kill again. Abbott had assigned the whole team to work on the case, including Teresa Lisbon, despite her heading out to DC the very next day, until the case was finally solved.

In spite of that, Lisbon and Jane are sent to Miami to track down the suspects. Jane of course with his usual ways, decided that the family were just a usual dysfunctional family and not cold blooded killers. Even the second suspect Wesley Baxter, who was believed to be the biggest suspect on the case and accused of stalking the victim’s family for years, who was believed to have a “obsessive” crush on the daughter, Jane also decided was innocent. Leaving them with no additional suspects, they refer back to the note given to the FBI and try to solve the case that way. Jane, usually the one that solved codes, allowed Lisbon to figure it out for a change. Usually that would raise red flags in her mind, but this time she hadn’t noticed, she was just more excited that she had ‘supposedly’ worked it out before Jane. The code has them heading towards The Blue Bird lodge, where the killer could be planning his next attack.

All was going perfectly fine, Abbott and Cho had even tagged along, despite how many objections Jane had against it. They had just sat down for a lunch meeting to discuss the case and were just waiting on Lisbon. Jane looked up the stairs, seeing Lisbon walking down the stairs in the very lovely pink dress he provided for her. She looked beautiful, Jane’s eyes lit up brighter than they have in years, he watched her closely as she reached the bottom of the staircase. He watched her as she approached the counter having a quick word with the receptionist.

“Hi, I was wondering – my boyfriend would love the bathrobe in the room. Could I buy one?” Lisbon asked.

“Oh, there’s no need, ma’am. The package Mr. Jane booked last week actually includes a complimentary robe.” The receptionist explained.

Lisbon’s face fell as she heard the words come out of the receptionists mouth. “Um, last week? He booked the room last week?”

The receptionist checked her books for a moment, “Yes Ma’am.”

Lisbon suddenly felt very angry. That sneaky son of a bitch. She approached the table, attracting the attention of Jane, her boss and her colleague Cho.

“Lisbon wow. You look spiffy.” Abbott said, looking at the dress hugging Lisbon’s form perfectly.

Ignoring her boss, she goes straight for Jane, whose face has suddenly turned from a smile to terror. “Tell me something… how is it possible that you booked the rooms here last week, two days before the letter even arrived?”

Jane sighed, and smirked, “Okay, um, you got me. I wrote the letter. It was me. It was uh, just a ruse, but, uh, I’m 100% confident that it’s going to smoke out the killer.” Jane confessed.

Jane had written the letter, that was true, deliberately reopening the cold case in attempt of delaying Lisbon going to DC.

“You son of a bitch!” Lisbon yelled, picking up Abbott’s glass, throwing the water in Jane’s face before running back to her room.

She hurriedly began to pack her belongings in attempt to get to the airport while Jane remained at the table, wiping his dripping wet hair and face.

“I um, should maybe go talk to her…” Jane said pushing back his chair.

“Yeah.” Abbott replied.

“Uh, probably should order without us.” Jane said before heading off towards the stairs, desperate to get to Lisbon’s room.

Jane knocked on Lisbon’s door, “Lisbon…?”

“Go away!”

“Please open the door.” Jane begged.

“Go away!” Lisbon shouted back.

“You know, I’m – sorry, I’m sorry that I tricked you.”

“I just, I just, uh, you just… Jane, what were you doing.” Lisbon eyes became wet as she fought back sobs.

“I just don’t want you to leave” Jane responded with tears pricking his eyes as he leant against the door frame.

“You don’t give a damn about what I want or need. I am just a convenience for you. You used me. It’s all about you. You used a woman’s murder, Jane. You are so twisted up in your own dishonesty, you have no idea how to act like a decent human being. No idea.” That was it, Lisbon’s strength faded, and she finally allowed the sobs to come through.

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry.” Even Jane had let his emotions take over, his eyes red with tears as he spoke the words.

“Alright, well, if you’re really sorry, why don’t you just leave me alone?”

Lisbon listened for a moment, waiting to know if Jane had left, but he hadn’t. She could hear him on the other side of the door, just standing there, “Go away. I know you’re there. I can hear you breathing. Just leave me alone.”

Jane lowered his head, about to say something else but he just nodded his head and did as Lisbon requested and ventured down the hall to his own room, slamming the door behind him.

Now in his room drowning his sorrow in the mini bar, he has the trap ready for the killer, knowing the killer will enter the room and try to kill him. First to arrive is the husband’s lawyer. Jane quickly worked out that he is there to kill the murderer as he was the victim’s ‘secret lover’. But when the second person arrived, Wesley Baxter, the main suspect, also proved to be innocent but in need of revenge since the killer had ruined his life. After a discussion, it ended up where all 3 males drank and talked about their previous love lives.

“I was so filled with fear and self-hatred that I destroyed the best thing that ever happened to me. By the time I realized my mistake, it was too late. She was gone.” The lawyer continued his story.

The story caused a pain in Jane’s heart, realizing how stupid he was, the fear of revealing his true feelings for Lisbon. He got up from his chair, rushing for the door “I’ve got to get to the airport.”

Opening the door, rushing out, he is faced with the real killers, the victims business partner and yoga instructor arrive, holding him at gun point.

“Turn around, hands up. Put your hands up!” Demanded both women.

“You must be Monica. I’m kind of in a hurry here.” Jane responded.

"Who are you?" One woman pointed a gun at Jane.

“Okay, I don’t want you to be alarmed. I’m, uh, FBI. If you leave right now, I will bet that you will get away before my colleagues get here, but you have to leave right now.” Jane warned.

“You’re lying. You’re not a fed.” One woman said, “Show me your badge.”

“Okay, there we go.” Jane handed over his badge showing it to the two women.

“Damn. He is. He’s FBI. I told you this was a setup!” the other woman yelled.

Two gunshots. “My ears. That was loud.” Jane complained as the door burst open, Abbott and Cho rushing through the door.

“What the hell Jane!” Abbott said inspecting the damage.

“You – you have a car with a siren, right? I need your car keys.” Jane said, desperately.

“What?” Abbott was confused.

“I need your car keys. I have to get to the airport, it’s an emergency.” Jane pleaded desperately.

“Where’s Lisbon?” Abbott asked, searching the room.

“She’s at the airport!”

“Oh, I see.” Abbott searched his pockets, handing over the keys to his car.

Jane rushed out the door, “Jane, wait. You want to give us some guidance here?” Abbott asked.

“Uh those two are the bad guys.” He pointed at the bad ones, “And they are the good guys…” Jane guided them, and rushed out the door, “Hey Cho.”

“Hey” Cho responded.

“Good luck” Abbott called out after Jane.

“Where’s he going?” Cho asked, no response from Abbott.

 

****

Jane drove Abbott’s FBI vehicle to the airport, on his way dialling Lisbon, getting no reply and her voicemail - ‘This is Lisbon. Leave a message. I’ll call you back’

“It’s – It’s Jane. If you get this, call me, please.”

Jane parked the government vehicle quickly at the front of the airport, rushing in desperate to get to Lisbon as quickly as possible.

“FBI, you got to let me through.” Commanded Jane as he made his way to the front of the cue.

“ID?”

“Yeah, oh,” he felt his pockets, unable to find his badge, “It’s in my car. My car out the front. It’s a federal vehicle out the front.”

“Next”

Jane ran from the counter, and around the back to the gate where the plane sat, ready to depart any moment now. Being denied by TSA, the only chance he had of catching Lisbon was to jump the fence. Taking a run up, he jumped the fence landing on the tarmac on the other side, injuring his ankle. He grunted as he got up, the pain making it’s way up his leg, but he still managed to limp up to the plane, where he then knocked and begged to be let on the plane. The lady that opened the door seemed to be confused as to where Jane had come from.

“FBI, won’t be a moment.” Jane said as he made his way to the curtain that separated the flight attendants station from the cabin.

“FBI? What’s wrong?” the flight attendant said worriedly.

“Uh yeah, nothing. Nothing to worry about. Just a routine check.” Jane opened the curtain rushing down until he made it to where Lisbon was seated, “There you are.”

“What are you doing here?” Lisbon said, kind of shocked but mad to see him all at the same time.

“I have something to say.”  

“I don’t want to see you. Go away!” Lisbon turned her head away.

“You’re right, you’re right. I have forgotten how to act like a normal human being and I play games, I lie and I trick people to avoid the truth of how I feel” Jane began to tear up, “And the idea of letting anyone close to me is terrifying for obvious reasons, but the truth Teresa is that I can’t…” Jane started to sob, “Can’t imagine waking up knowing that I won’t see you.”

Lisbon looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

“The truth is… I love you” Jane confessed. God it felt good to confess his feelings, he took a deep breath, “Oh you can’t imagine how good that feels to say that out loud, but it scares me, and it is the truth of what I feel,” tears threatened to fall down his cheeks as he spoke.

“It’s too late. Jane, it’s too late.” Lisbon now had tears falling down her cheeks too as she looked at Jane. She honestly did feel sorry for him, but it was just too late. She was on her way to marry Marcus Pike. Everything between her and Jane was over, 10 years and nothing had ever changed so why should she change her whole life again for him, NO, not this time.

Jane whimpered, “Maybe. Maybe and I understand,” he choked back a broken sob. “It’s okay, I needed to get to this, and you deserve to hear it.”

They were interrupted by a voice coming down the aisle, “Hands in the hair right now.”

“Do it” the voice boomed.

Jane raised his hands, “I love you Teresa”, he managed to say as they handcuffed him and began to drag him away, “And it makes me happy to be able to say that to you.”

As they dragged him off the plane, he shouted out, “That woman in 12B, I love her. You take good care of her.”

And then he was gone, the plane in silence, as she cried her eyes out.

****

Jane sat alone in the interrogation room of the airport; his injured ankle elevated on a chair. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders, finally being able to tell Lisbon how he truly felt without the fear bubbling inside of him made him feel free, but the pain of Lisbon leaving, knowing it was too late lingered in his heart.

Suddenly the door opened, and within seconds Lisbon sat down in front of him, dumping her bag down onto the floor beside her. “Hey,” she said quietly.

Jane’s frown turned into a small smile when he saw Lisbon’s face, “Hi”

“This is another fine pickle you’ve gotten yourself in, huh?”

Jane tilted his head, “Eh, I’ve seen worse, pickle-wise”

Lisbon nodded her head, “Yes you have.” She adjusted her eyes to Jane’s ankle, “How’s the ankle?”

“Oh, it’s fine.”

They shared eye contact for a moment, “You didn’t go to DC.”

Lisbon shook her head gently, “No.”

Jane smiled for a moment, and they gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment, “Did you mean what you said?”

Jane nodded slowly, “Yes I did.”

“Good.” Lisbon whispered.

“Just to be clear, we’re talking about pickles, right?”

“No. The other thing.” Lisbon nearly grinned, but she was still trying to be strong.

“Oh that…” Jane whispered, with a small huff.

“This is no joking matter,” Lisbon said with a small grin.

“Yes. I meant what I said, every word of it.”

“Good.” Lisbon whispered again, “Because I feel the same way.”

“Well that’s lucky.” Jane’s face lit up with a smile, making Lisbon crack a smile as well, “What about Pike?”

“He’ll understand.” Lisbon paused for a moment, as they shared a look again, “Say it again.”

“Say what again?”

Lisbon looked at him with a glare in her eyes, as if to say, ‘are you serious’. Jane got up from his chair, not placing his injured ankle onto the floor, hobbling closer to the table, before bending over it, and grasping Lisbon’s chin, before leaning in to kiss her. The last ten years of working together and all the tension being released as they kissed.

The agent knocked on the window, “Hey, quit that,” he called, but both Jane and Lisbon ignored him. This was their moment, and nothing would stop them.

All it took was a note. Who knew?!

 

 


End file.
